L'un de ceux dont on se souvient
by TeamSerpentard
Summary: Songfic sur "Dis quand reviendras-tu ?" de Barbara. Blaine chante à Sebastian. Reviendra t-il ?


A écouter avec : _**Dis quand reviendras-tu**_ de Barbara (: (impossible de mettre le lien... Je suis désolée.)

* * *

Voilà un mois que Sebastian Smythe l'avait quitté. Voilà un mois que Blaine Anderson était meurtri. Il avait tout fait pour le récupérer. **Tout.**

Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il allait se ridiculiser. Mais il avait tenté le tout pour le tout.

Tout le Glee Club était dans l'auditorium. Blaine était sur la scène. Il y a dix minutes, il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cette salle. Il lui restait deux minutes. A soixante secondes en avance, il était là.

Sebastian se déplaçait vers le haut de la fosse de l'auditorium, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Blaine le regardait tristement. Il fit un signe au pianiste de commencer, et voilà que la première note sonnait.

**Voilà combien de jours, voilà combien de nuits,**

**Voilà combien de temps que tu es reparti,**

**Tu m'as dit cette fois, c'est le dernier voyage,**

**Pour nos coeur déchirés, c'est le dernier naufrage**,

Sebastian était parti à Paris voir ses amis et sa famille. Ça devait être la dernière fois qu'il le laissait seul à Lima. C'était au mois de mars. Il devait revenir en avril, pour le printemps. Sebastian lui avait promis de lui faire découvrir Paris à son retour.

**Au printemps, tu verras, je serai de retour,**

**Le printemps, c'est joli pour se parler d'amour,**

**Nous irons voir ensemble les jardins refleuris,**

**Et déambulerons dans les rues de Paris,**

Cette chanson symbolisait mots pour mots leur histoire. La voix de Blaine commençait à trembler. Il n'avait pas quitté son ex petit-ami des yeux. Il voulait qu'il comprenne combien il l'aimait. Combien il avait souffert.

**Dis, quand reviendras-tu,**

**Dis, au moins le sais-tu,**

**Que tout le temps qui passe,**

**Ne se rattrape guère,**

**Que tout le temps perdu,**

**Ne se rattrape plus,**

Ces mots étaient de trop. Blaine pleurait sans cesser de chanter. Il ne voulait pas arrêter. C'était du français. Blaine bafouait ses mots. Il avait mis tellement de temps à apprendre à prononcer tous les mots de manière fluide. Son accent américain reprenait le dessus. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

**Le printemps s'est enfui depuis longtemps déjà,**

**Craquent les feuilles mortes, brûlent les feux de bois,**

**A voir Paris si beau dans cette fin d'automne,**

**Soudain je m'alanguis, je rêve, je frissonne,**

**Je tangue, je chavire, et comme la rengaine,**

**Je vais, je viens, je vire, je me tourne, je me traîne,**

**Ton image me hante, je te parle tout bas,**

« Pourquoi Seb ? Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à mes appels ? Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié, Seb ? »

**Et j'ai le mal d'amour, et j'ai le mal de toi,**

« Je souffre de ta faute. Tu t'amuses et moi je souffre. » Rachel Berry était époustouflée par la performance de Blaine. Sebastian devait revenir. N'importe quel homme _normal _succomberait.

**Dis, quand reviendras-tu,**

**Dis, au moins le sais-tu,**

**Que tout le temps qui passe,**

**Ne se rattrape guère,**

**Que tout le temps perdu,**

**Ne se rattrape plus,**

Blaine ravala ses larmes. Il devait être fort. Il s'était promis que si Sebastian partait, alors il le laisserait tranquille. Il devait y mettre toute son émotion, sans en faire trop. Ses yeux brillaient toujours, mais il reprit contenance. Sa voix tremblait mais les mots étaient clairs. Son accent disparu légèrement.

**J'ai beau t'aimer encore, j'ai beau t'aimer toujours,**

**J'ai beau n'aimer que toi, j'ai beau t'aimer d'amour,**

**Si tu ne comprends pas qu'il te faut revenir,**

**Je ferai de nous deux mes plus beaux souvenirs,**

**Je reprendrai la route, le monde m'émerveille,**

**J'irai me réchauffer à un autre soleil,**

**Je ne suis pas de **_**ceux**_** qui meurent de chagrin,**

**Je n'ai pas la vertu des femmes de marins,**

Non. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Bien sûr qu'il essaierais de l'oublier. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Blaine aimait Sebastian, et ce pour longtemps encore.

**Dis, quand reviendras-tu,**

**Dis, au moins le sais-tu,**

**Que tout le temps qui passe,**

**Ne se rattrape guère,**

**Que tout le temps perdu,**

**Ne se rattrape plus…**

La chanson se termina. Blaine mit sa main droite sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot. Il l'avait fait. La salle était silencieuse. Tout le monde attendait la suite. Blaine déglutit. Il regarda Sebastian. Qu'allait-il faire ? Et s'il partait ?

Sebastian sourit doucement. Il avait toujours aimé quand Blaine parlait français. Il monta sur la scène sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Il enleva ses mains de ses poches. Blaine avait pivoté pour lui faire face. Il n'y croyait pas. Sebastian sourit et s'approcha. Leurs torses se touchaient presque. Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger. Sebastian passa doucement sa main sur la joue du frisé. Il se rapprocha lentement de son visage, fermant les yeux. C'est en une fraction de seconde que les lèvres de Blaine furent capturées dans un baiser profond. Un baiser plein de tendresse. _**L'un de ceux dont on se souvient. **_Blaine posa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de son _petit ami_ et l'autre dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille de sitôt.

« Je t'aime, Blaine Anderson. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

* * *

Ma première songfic, et je n'en suis pas très satisfaite.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé.. _**Une petit review ? (:**_

_Team Serpentard._


End file.
